Rainbows
by MagykalIndianFrog
Summary: a short peek into a week  well, six days of Bob Fossil's life. i thaught i would do something origional- so here you go.
1. Red

**Rainbows!**

**Have lots of fun with this random little peek-in on bob fossil's life. I got bored, so I decided to start a new short story, and nothing complicated.**

**Day 1-**

**Red.**

I saw Vince walking up to Howard. What were they talking about? Vince with his amazing hair and nice clothes, Howard with his tiny eyes I got so mad about. I mean, who has eyes that small anyway? Shrimps, that's who. Freak.

I was angry. Vince was being a little pussy flirt with the hairy baby face man and not me! Howard was being encouraging as always, and that mystic- Naboolio Mc. What's his name, he was useless! He didn't attract any customers; he just sat around smoking weed all day.

Ooh, actually that sounds pretty good.

I was about to go over to ask Naboo for some pot when Dickson Banebridge stopped me: "I am deducting your pay." He said quickly before walking off. I was fine until I went to go bother Howard, and he told me what deducting meant. Then I got seriously pissed off.

Today was my angry day. Soooo not fair. I feel like a teenage chav girl who just got her I pod touch taken away and is grounded for the week for being a whore.

Screw this, I'm going to my office.


	2. Orange

**Rainbows!**

**Welcome to chapter 2. This is where we try to keep you happy when you're feeling down, and make you wet yourself when you're feeling happy.**

**Day 2-**

**Orange**

I was really exited that tomorrow was my birthday. It had occurred to me (ooh, big words) that I should celebrate for this great occasion. I mean, after yesterday, it felt like nothing could go wrong at all, ever.

I was feeling flamboyant (ooh, more big words) and decided to see what would happen if I ate three packs of menthos and drank a load of coke, when I was stopped again. If this was another demotion, I was going to break Dickson Banebridge's beautiful moustache that I so badly wanted to touch.

"What's up fossil?" Asked a cheery Vince. I smiled. Vince never really talked to me on Tuesdays.

"Well it's my birthday tomorrow." I replied happily. "I wanted to have a party, but I don't know where or how or what a party is." I blinked.

"Ok. Oh, you just blinked." He said and walked off. I didn't know why he had mentioned my blinking. I don't really get Vince, he looks like a futuristic prostitute.


	3. Yellow

**Rainbows!**

**Chapter 3 is where we lock you in a small room full of mirrors and watch you stare at your reflection until you go insane.**

**Day 3-**

**Yellow**

OMFG! PARTY!

I am sooo wasted- elated over here! I'm off my f*cking tits on poppers, and I've lost my keys but I've had so much fun here. I made a pass on Vince, but he turned me down. I was Disappointed.

"All right everyone! How you doin' tonight?" yelled a wasted Vince from the top of the zoo bus. The crowd cheered back. "I just want to shout out to my good friend Bob Fossil here, as you should know, it's his birthday!" the crowd cheered again and lifted me up onto their shoulders. This was the best birthday ever.

I was so happy, and nothing could put me down just now.

Then Vince fell off the bus.


	4. Green

**Rainbows!**

**Welcome to chapter four, where we chain you to a small plastic box and try to make you sing.**

**Day 4-**

**Green**

I found poor Vince in the hospital the next day. I wasn't allowed in the room- apparently Vince had made it clear that he didn't want me there, but I don't believe those conspiring Nazis.

Howard Moon was allowed in, along with that pot-head shaman and even the hairy faced baby man! It made no sense. I was envious of them all, because Vince loved them and not me. Why didn't he love me?

I was just worrying about whether Vince was going to be ok. The nice men in white coats had told me he had fractured his spine while they dragged me away (they came because I was demanding to be let in and banging on the door). And so now I was in my nice soft room wondering whether I was in trouble or not when the door opened.

"Fossil?" asked a man in corduroy trousers and a brown hat. That man was none other than Howard Moon. "I'm here to bail you out for charges of disturbing patients in the hospital. And *cough* claims on your mental health." I was still worried. I didn't trust Moon.

I walked back to the zoo with Howard, and then I realized that Vince really didn't like me. I hung my head and sat in my office chair. All in all- not my best day.


	5. Blue

**Rainbows!**

**Oh yeah- if you survived up to chapter 5, you are amazing. Now its time to pass the mental challenge part. Mwahaha.**

**Day 5-**

**Blue**

I'm not feeling so good today. I feel like life has just abandoned me, and I can never be happy again. It just wasn't fair that Vince hated me (yes, I had come to that conclusion) and I just wanted to run away and hide. Suddenly I heard voices outside my office.

"Aw, come on Howard! I don't want to talk to Fossil, he seems mad at me." "Vince, you have to. He seems upset and somehow it seems like your fault" "oh right, blame the electro boy…" "Just go!" "All right! God, are you like, on your man period or something?" said an irritant Vince as the door opened and he walked in.

I looked up at his arrival. "Hey Vince." I said glumly. He looked concerned, and I never wanted to hug him more. "I'm sorry about the party, and the fractured spine. I never wanted to disturb you in the hospital. And why did you keep me out when you were having a check up?" I rambled, not realising till this moment how much I wanted answers.

"Well, its fine, and actually-"he smirked "**they** decided not to let you in. you know your one of my best friends." And now he really smiled, and I was happy again. I knew it- those conspiring Nazi bstards.


	6. Purple

**Rainbows!**

**The final chapter on Bob Fossil's week. Well, it was more like six days- but I don't really care. It's close enough to a week.**

**Day 6-**

**Purple**

Well, all I can say is that I was happy. I found out that Vince didn't hate me, Howard and I are on better terms and that shaman character is actually doing some work around here. As I said- happy. Happy as a cream cheese bagel.

This week had its ups and downs. I had been demoted, had a friend hurt… but I also had worlds most kick-arse birthday party! I had been happy and sad this week, but now I was in some kind of weird Zen.

I looked up at the sky. Hmmm- it had stopped raining, and now it was sunny. Then I saw the rainbow. It kind of reminded me of this week… and then it hit me. Rainbows. And that's when I started writing this story.

**I hope you enjoy this- I only spent about 12 munities writing each chapter. Except this one. It was more like 5. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this even if it wasn't that complex. Leave any ideas for my next story in the comments.**


End file.
